young_bloodsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ellery Bastion
Ellery "Elle" Bastion, also known by her superhero alias Shadowkill, is a student at Thomsen High and a current member of the Young Bloods. The daughter of Overkill, the violent world trotting vigilante, Elle initially worked as his sidekick in his various misadventures as a level headed counter to him in their duo group named Doublekill. Biography Hailing from Death Valley, California, Elle represents the latest generation of the -Kill vigilante family. Her grandfather, famed WW2 hero Lastkill, first obtained his powers while nearly bleeding to death during D-Day, after being contacted by the demonic spider-like entity known as Bael. Bael's deal was a simple one: the Bastion patriarch would have been cursed with awesome superhuman powers, at the paltry cost of "being the edge of his sword" in the earthly realm. Lastkill promptly abided, but creative interpretation of the contract's conditions permitted the war veteran to fool the demon's actual wishes: cladding himself in an all black uniform and donning an M1 Helmet with a skull facepainted on it, Lastkill proceeded to violently punish and dispatch Nazis all over the continent with his newfound powers, granted by respecting a crucial condition of the deal: Edgyness Coming back home in 1945, Lastkill settled for a calm life in Death Valley, enjoying the pleasant extreme desert climate. However, his son Bob Bastion soon found out that Bael's curse had been transferred onto him too. Against his father's wishes, the newly christened Overkill fought as a vigilante all over the planet: dispatching Mafia dens in New York, fighting Vietcongs in Laotian tunnels, engaging Soviet troops in Afghanistan, raiding Columbian drug lords and blowing up Saddam's WMDs so well the US didn't find them in 2003, you name it. As usual with the Bastion/Kill family, Overkill soon found love and fathered a lone, cherished girl. Unlike his father, however, Daddy Bastion did not nail the skullmasks to the porch, and brought little Elle onto his vigilante crusades worldwide, Bael's curse transferring on her too. The Doublekills carved a controversial place in the Cape world for their violent methods, which often resulted into Overkill being brought to court, keeping Elle alone in her superheroics. Alas, Shadowkill had always exhibited a much more lever-headed attitude than her father, leading to much displeasure from him and Uncle Bael, ever pissed about the trickery the Bastion family had captured his service with. The latest lord of edgyness in the Kill Family, Elle ended years of homeschooling a little after her dad fell again in troubles with the law, enrolling in Thomsen High's senior year. Joining a clean-cut registered group such as the Youngbloods had always been one of her aspirations, hoping that a new start could cleanse her from the black mark of vigilantehood. Powers and abilities Elle gets her abilities from the generational curse on her family provided by the demon spider, Bael. * Adaptive Muscle Memory: Every physical move she sees, she can quickly learn to replicate on her own. This applies to advanced martial arts and combat systems too. This also applies to her shooting skills. * Regenerative Healing Factor: Cuts heal themselves, blood coagulates by itself, she can even reattach lost limbs even if it hurts like hell. She may still need some degree of hospitalization and painkillers. * Hyperspace Arsenal: Bael has set out a region of the nether realms to host a military's worth of guns, hardware and ammunition. Lots of it. Flick of a finger and she can teleport whatever she needs. * Enhanced Reflexes: '''Self explanatory * '''Demonic Empowerment: She was literally cursed from birth by a demon, which means that she can't get depowered easily through scientific technobabble rays, etc.. The drawback is that the deal forces her to be an edgy fuck or her power will temporarily shut down. In-game stats Starting information Skills Overview Trivia * Has a burgeoning friendship with Renata with both even haven taken a shower together. * During a mission she almost blew up Casimir, Renata, and Amir by using a rocket launcher in an enclosed space. * She destroyed Wonder Tower's living room with her personal helicopter the day before Mars and Wyatt's shared birthday party.